


Drunk

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Seb, F/M, Finger Fucking, Funny, RPF, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sexy, Short One Shot, cold nights, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pick up your drunken boyfriend, Sebastian, from a bar. </p><p>That's basically it..well, that and sexy stuffs upon arrival at home =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this photo ;D
> 
>  
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/24/d2/c5/24d2c5c5c2714d04c8b323a89f55e7eb.jpg

You're home alone, tucked up in bed underneath the warm covers in your boyfriend's plaid button down shirt and his boxers. You are watching the latest season of "Orange is the New Black" on Netflix while sipping hot chocolate. It is 1am on a Sunday morning and your boyfriend, Sebastian, still isn't back from hanging out with his buddies yet. You keep checking your phone to see if you somehow missed a text or call from him but that would be impossible since the phone never leaves your grip. 

Sebastian has been going out nearly every weekend with Anthony and some guys from their crew and it was starting to upset you. He goes to these bars, comes back drunk - sometimes incoherently drunk - and falls asleep either on the floor next to the bed or in the hallway right before opening the door. One time, you found him asleep on TOP of the kitchen island, using a sack of potatoes as his pillow! Whenever you would confront him about his drunkeness, he wouldn't remember anything he said or did the previous night and the whole cycle would start over again. There was only one time that he admitted he was wrong for being completely wasted. When your mother was spending the weekend at your shared place and you gave her your bed to sleep in while you and Sebastian camped out on the livingroom couch. Sebastian went out that night, got hammered, completely forgot your mother was staying with you, slipped into bed with your mother and began spooning her and dry humping her. You awoke to your mother's blood curdling scream and explained to your mother he simply forgot about her staying there. 

As you absent-mindedly watch "OITNB" while on Pinterest on your phone, you get a text message from Seb. You open it, it is a selfie of him, his drunken smerk under his five o clock shadow, his hair is ruffled through.

He texts:  
Hey, babe, can you come get me? I won a shots contest against Mackie but I am also super super wasted....

You sigh, disappointedly, and text back:  
AGAIN, SEB? It's too cold out and I'm in my pajamas! Call a fuckin' cab.

He replies with a sad puppy emoji:   
I am making the sad Romanian Puppy Eyes that you hate to see me do. Pah-weeze? 

You crack a small smile, trying to stay angry and fight the urge to throw your phone against the wall:   
FINE. Be outside ready to go! 

He replies with a happy puppy face emoji:   
HOORAY! I looooove uuuuu.

You reply:   
Shut up. 

******* 

You don't bother putting on any pants, you leave on Sebastian's shirt and boxers and pull on your Uug boots and a coat as you jog to the car in 30 degree weather. It is now 2:20am as you put the keys in the ignition and blast the heat as you shiver. You look at your reflection in the rearview mirror and see you forgot to strip off your makeup from earlier that night when you went out with your girlfriends.

"Whatever," you say aloud as you speed off a mile away to the bar to pick Sebastian up. 

You finally reach the front of the bar and don't see him anywhere outside. You curse under your breath as you hastily exit the car and run into the bar which is nearly empty save for Seb, a few strangers and the bartender. You frown as you walk up to Seb sitting with his head down on the bar. You slam your hand on top of the bar near his head and he shoots right up, startled. "Wha-? I'm awake.." 

"Let's go-now!" you say sternly as he stands up from the stool and smerks another drunken smerk like the text photo he sent.

"My, my, aren't you the hottest little drill sergeant," he wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss but you pull away in disgust. 

"Gross! You smell like a brewery. Lets get you in the shower, sober you up a bit," you put his long arm around your shoulders for support in helping him walk as you exit the bar and walk back into the cold night in your shorts. You open the car door for him and purposely push him inside, he falls back into both front seats. "HEY!.. Watch it!" he slurs at you. You round the front of the car as you watch him sit up and close the door. You were so concentrated on being furious with him that you hadn't noticed the icy oil slick in front of you and slip, quickly disappearing below Seb's line of vision sending him into hysterics in the car. You jump back up, your face with the deadliest scowl now, you get to your side and sit in the driver's seat, Sebastian's laughter so loud it's vibrating the whole inside of the car. 

"You think that's funny, do you?" you snarl at him as he begins to calm down, wiping tears of laughter from his eye. 

"It wasn't funny....it was HILARIOUS!" he laughs again as you pull out of park and drive. 

After five minutes of driving, Sebastian was sound asleep. His head tilted to the left, almost falling onto your shoulder because he didn't buckle his seat belt. Small sounds of breathing coming from his slightly open mouth. You look at him at the corner of your eye, still pissed he got you out of bed to come get him and he isn't appreciative. You see a STOP sign a yard ahead, smile and speed up. Once you reach the STOP sign, you screech to a sudden stop sending a limp Sebastian slamming head first into the dashboard in front of him. 

THUNK!

"Ah SHIT! What the fuck, [Y/N]?!" he hisses at you, craddling his forehead in his hands. 

You smile to yourself, "Oops. Heavy foot."

He glares at you as the car pulls into the garage. 

Back in the house, you're the first one inside with Sebastian following you. You remove your coat and fling it on the couch. Sebastian looks at you with lusty eyes and smiles, the vein in his forehead protuding, "You went out in my boxers? Just my boxers?" 

You ignore him as you lean against the kitchen island, shivering by the hot radiator, your hands rubbing against your arms for warmth. Sebastian stands in front of you and smiles down at you, mischief in his eyes, "You went out in underwear...in public....showing everyone your sexy ass legs.." his hands go up your outer thighs and he soothes them, "Jesus, babe, you're frozen...." 

You sigh, annoyed, "Yeah, well, what can I say? My asshole boyfriend made me freeze to get his drunken butt home."

Sebastian ignores your comment and dips his head down to the crook of your neck and shoulder, placing small kisses along the way to your ear, "We need to get you warm fast..."

You fight the urge to kiss him, you never liked him drunk. Then again, he always fell asleep the second he got home when he was drunk. Maybe you should just bask in this moment? Sebastian licks the shell of your ear as one hand travels through the hole of your boxers and touchs your mound. You hitch a breath and freeze. Sebastian's voice dark, "I think I found a nice warm spot to help get you hot again..." his fingers slowly slide through your pubic hair and down between the folds of your desire. You throw your head back, bite your lower lip and close your eyes. Sebastian smiles as he watches your face contort in pleasure and inserts two fingers. You gasp and clutch the back of his neck with your hands and move your hips up to his fingers. 

"Oooo, look at you, my horny little princess. You want me to finger fuck you some more?" he breathes onto your lips, yours slightly parted, waiting for him to kiss you. You nod vigorously, eyes still shut. 

He bites his lower lip, his eyes dark and says, "Say it...say you want me to finger fuck you." 

You whimper and lick your lips to keep them moist, "Please....finger..finger fuck me..." you pant. He smiles and thrusts his fingers up to his knuckles, his thumb working on your swollen bud and pushes in and out. You grapple with his black shirt he is wearing, trying to hold on for dear life and hump his hand at the same time. 

"That's it....come on, baby girl.....I wanna feel you cum on my hand...I wanna feel cum on my wrist....can you squirt for me, baby?" his voice raspy by your ear as his arm is shoving his hand into your wet pussy. 

"Ah! S-Sebastian? I-I -" you studder, you can feel the warm electricity about to spread over your limbs. 

"Come on, [Y/N]..." Sebastian can feel you begin to tighten around his fingers, "....yeeeesssss...."

You scream out, pulling at his shirt and panting wildly. A broad drunken smile on his face as he finally kisses your lips with his plush pink lips, tonguing the inside of your mouth and pulls his hand out from your boxers. 

You stand there, feeling drunk yourself, mouth slightly agape as you watch Seb suck on his fingers, licking up your juices that dripped down his wrist. "THAT was delicious..." snaps into sober Seb and says, ".I'm wired now... you wanna watch "Orange is the New Black"? He walks into the bedroom, nonchalantly. 

You are so shocked, unsteady and exhausted from your finger moment that you simply climb up onto the kitchen island, lay down and fall asleep, your head propped up by a sack of potatoes.


End file.
